RID Son of a leader
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Optimus has son and it's Wedge can Optimus raise him to be the next leader of the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Optimus prime had a son and that son was Wedge? Which means Ultra Magnus is his uncle. Ultra Magnus is the holder of the new Magnus matrix. But will Wedge have what it takes to be the next prime?_

Chapter 1 Unexpected news

Optimus and Ultra Magnus were in the command center of Autobot HQ. "Optimus, Alpha Trion is calling." TAI said. "Put him through." Optimus said.

"Greetings Optimus and Ultra Magnus," Alpha Trion said.

"Greetings Alpha Trion." Optimus said.

"Optimus I have something to tell you, something I just found out." Alpha Trion said.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"You have a child." Alpha Trion said.

Optimus was pretty shocked. "But that is impossible Megatron killed Elita one before we could have one. I don't believe it." Optimus said.

"I agree it sounds a bit far-fetched," Ultra Magnus said. He knew it was important to spare his brother's feelings, he knew Optimus went through such awful heart ache when Elita was killed.

"It was discovered that she was pregnant whenever you and your brother Ultra Magnus were on that long mission on the other side of Cybertron." Alpha Trion said.

"Why didn't call and tell me?" Optimus asked.

"She wanted to surprise you and she want to surprise Ultra Magnus that he was going to an uncle. But you were gone longer than she thought and a medic friend of mine helped her deliver the sparkling. Before she was killed she placed the sparkling in an escape pod, but it never made it to it's original destination Autobot HQ on Cybertron. Instead it landed in a battle field a soldier found it and took it to an orphanage." Alpha Trion said.

"Was it a boy or girl?" Optimus asked.

"A boy, I've located him." Alpha Trion said.

"Where is he?" Optimus asked.

"Yes where is my nephew?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"He's with you Optimus." Alpha Trion said.

"What?" Optimus said.

"He's one of your men apart of one of your teams." Alpha Trion said.

"Which one?" Optimus asked.

"He goes by the name Wedge."Alpha Trion said.

Optimus was surprised. "Thank you Alpha Trion." Optimus said. Alpha Trion hung up. Optimus was beyond shocked now. He had a child a son a teenager. This was so confusing.

Ultra Magnus understood his brother's puzzlement he was just as puzzled. In fact Wedge reminded him of Optimus when they were his age. "Optimus I can run an CNA test." TAI said.

"That would be helpful TAI." Optimus said.

Wedge came in. "Wedge I need run a test okay then you can get going." TAI said.

"Good because the build team and I have big construction project to do on the space bridge." Wedge said. A needle drew out some of Wedge's energon.

"I'll analyze the test sample you can go now." TAI said. Wedge stood up and left.

"Wedge did TAI want?" Heavyload said.

"Just to run a test on my energon for some reason." Wedge said.

"Okay but why?" Hightower asked.

"I don't know." Wedge said.

"But now matter what happens we're still a team." Grimlock said.

"Right," Wedge said.

Heavyload grabbed Wedge put him in headlock and gave him a noogie. The build team was laughing and having a fine time. Optimus came in and saw this. The build team was engrossed in their fun they didn't notice. "Heavyload be careful you might hurt him. Heavyload that's enough!" Optimus said.

The build team looked shocked. Optimus spoke with such authority he never did that before whenever they were playing like that. "Sorry," Heavyload said.

"Optimus we were just having some fun we sorry." Wedge said.

 _Just like Elita never wanting a friend to get in trouble._ Optimus thought. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge today." Optimus said.

"Well then what's wrong?" Wedge asked.

 _Loves asking questions just like her and me at that age._ Optimus thought. "Well there just might be a little family reunion later that's all." Optimus said and left.

Optimus met up with TAI. "TAI what are the results?" Optimus asked.

"Wedge is your son." TAI said. Ultra Magnus was with them.

"I can't believe he's my son." Optimus said.

"Well he is." TAI said.

"Who's your son?" Rapid run asked.

"Wedge, Alpha Trion let me know and TAI ran a test and it and he's my son." Optimus said.

Rapid run was shocked. "Are you going to tell him?" Rapid run asked.

"I'll tell him and everyone at the base in couple of minutes." Optimus said.

All the Autobots were in the command center. "I wonder if this about that family reunion?" Wedge asked his team.

"Maybe, I knew my family," Grimlock said.

"Same here," Hightower said.

"Same for me too. What about you Wedge?" Heavyload asked.

"I never knew my family, I was found abandoned in the middle of battle and lived in an orphanage my entire life and joined up with you guys as Optimus' construction crew." Wedge said.

"Wow we never knew," Grimlock said.

"It's okay," Wedge said. He saw Rapid run looking at him. "Hey do you know why Rapid run is staring at me?" Wedge asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's bored." Hightower said.

Then Optimus came in. All the Autobots looked at him. "Everyone it has come to my attention that I have a son. All of you know him you had been working alongside him for some time now," Optimus said and started to walk towards the build team. Grimlock, Hightower and Heavyload knew it wouldn't be them they knew their parents they looked like them and that would mean. Optimus placed his hand on Wedge's shoulder. "Wedge I'm your father," He said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Your mother was Elita one I'm sorry I wasn't there but..." Optimus said. Before he could finish Wedge got up and ran out. "Wedge wait!" Optimus called. But Wedge had already left the building.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Changes

Optimus knew had to find Wedge and fast. "Come on guys let's go look for him." Heavyload said.

"Yes." Grimlock and Hightower said.

"No he's my son I'll look for him." Optimus said.

"But we know where he probably went." Heavyload said.

Wedge was at the island with the oil bathes. He was sitting there and he began to cry. "How can I be his son? It's so confusing he was gone for most of my life and expects to accept him? Look at me the son of leader of the Autobots' crying and acting a very unAutobot way. Boy I don't think I'll be able to live that down. I just hope nobody can hear me." Wedge said.

"Too late kid!" Scourge said.

"Scourge!" Wedge said.

"I heard what you said and you're coming with me!" Scourge said.

"No I'm not." Wedge said and tried to run away. Scourge grabbed him by the arm. "Let me go!" Wedge said.

"Not a chance kid." Scourge said. Wedge kicked Scourge in the shin. "OUCH!" Scourge shouted. But he didn't let go. "Why you little brat!" He said.

"Hey you get away from him!" Heavyload shouted. Hightower fire a shot. It hit Scourge's arm making him let go Wedge.

Wedge started to run to them but Scourge grabbed his foot and he tripped. Heavyload slammed into him. Grimlock got Wedge out his grip. Scourge ran off.

"Thanks guys," Wedge said.

"Yes thank you, build team." Optimus said. Wedge looked at Optimus. "Wedge we need to talk." Optimus said.

Optimus and Wedge were watching the sunset. "So that's how I wound up abandoned." Wedge said.

"You weren't abandoned your pod landed there by mistake. It was suppose to land at Cybertron's Autobot HQ where I would've learned about you and you would've been given special training to be a powerful and skilled Autobot warrior." Optimus said.

"So Op- I mean dad wow never thought I'd say that. What was mom like?" Wedge asked.

"She was a beautiful warrior and skilled she was also very loving. Some of the many reasons why I fell in love with her. She treated my brother Ultra Magnus like her own brother. Ultra Magnus saw her as big sister and he loved her like sister." Optimus said.

"Thanks dad," Wedge said.

At HQ. "Autobots there will be some changes around here." Optimus said. "Ultra Magnus?" Optimus said.

"Yes?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Will help with my son's training I want him to be as powerful warrior as us." Optimus said.

"Will due big brother." Ultra Magnus said.

"Wedge will no longer go on missions." Optimus said.

"What that is so unfair!" Wedge said.

"If Megatron finds out he'll kill you. Until you're more properly trained that will be the case." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Wedge said.

"Will Wedge still be able to help with the space bridge?" Heavyload asked.

"Of course but watch him closely and keep a sharp eye out for Predacons and Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" Build team said.

At the Megastar. "Impossible how can the architect rookie warrior kid be his son?" Megatron said. "I did the research and he is." Scourge said.

"We have to get rid of him." Darkscream said.

"I have a better idea." Scourge said.

"Well let's hear it." Megatron said.

"We will make him one of us." Scourge said.

"How we tried doing to other Autobots before but never lasted long." Slapper said.

"The only way it would work if he didn't remember anything." Gas skunk said.

"Exactly." Scourge said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 new normal

Ultra Magnus was helping Wedge train. Except most of the time it looked like Ultra Magnus throwing him around like tackling dummy. "Come on Wedge, come at me with all you got your old man hit me a lot harder than that!" Ultra Magnus said. He gave Wedge a toss.

"WHOA!" Wedge said. He picked himself up and thrust his shoulder into Ultra Magnus.

"Good now keep it up." Ultra Magnus said. Heavyload and the other build team members were watching.

"It's pretty cool that Wedge is Optimus prime's son." Koji said.

"Humph," Hightower said.

"What's your problem?" Grimlock asked.

"Yeah is something wrong?" Heavyload asked.

"Nothing," Hightower said got up and started to leave.

"Whoa," Wedge shouted and hit the floor almost hitting Hightower. "Oops sorry Hightower." Wedge said.

"Humph!" Hightower said and left.

"I wonder what's bothering him?" Wedge said.

"I think I know. I believe he's upset you have always been the leader of the build team but now your Optimus' son which means you'll be the next prime and he feels he lost a friend and a team member." Ultra Magnus said.

"Maybe I should talk him." Wedge said.

"No if he want's to act like a spoiled child let him." Ultra Magnus said.

"Emergency!" TAI said.

"What is it TAI?' Optimus asked.

"The Predacons and Decepticons they're terrorizing the city." She said.

"Let's go, Ultra Magnus stay with Wedge and Koji." Optimus said. "Of course my brother." Ultra Magnus said.

They made it to the part of the city where the Predacons and Decepticons were. "Optimus I heard that Wedge is your son let me congratulate him by breaking his neck." Megatron said.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Optimus said.

"Man I wish I was out there." Wedge said.

"Wedge, didn't you hear Megatron he will kill you. You don't want that." TAI said.

Scourge made his way into Autobot HQ. The alarm sounded. "Scourge is in the base, Ultra Magnus and Wedge get Koji out of here!" TAI said.

Ultra Magnus and Wedge drove out of the base. They made it out of the parking garage and drove to part of the city far from the cons. "Koji go home." Ultra Magnus said.

"But," Koji said.

"Please Koji do what he says I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Wedge said. Koji left for home and Wedge Ultra Magnus used the space bridge to go into the forest. But when they went in a little deeper they got separated. "Uncle Ultra Magnus? Where are you?" Wedge asked.

He transformed he heard a motor was it Ultra Magnus definitely not. It was Scourge he took out weapon and aimed it and fired. The shot hit Wedge on the head. Megatron came up.

"It was success." Scourge said. Wedge began to stir.

"Where am I? Who am I?" Wedge asked.

"Don't worry all of your questions will be answered when we get back to the base." Megatron said with smirk.

"Wedge!" Optimus shouted. Wedge turned around.

"Next time you see him Optimus he'll be wearing a Predacon symbol." Megatron said laughing and left with Wedge in his clutches.

"NO!" Optimus shouted. Heavyload looked at the weapon.

"Optimus this weapon causes amnesia." Heavyload said.

"So he doesn't remember anything?" Optimus asked. Heavyload nodded.

Back on the Megastar Megatron was pleased. Skye-byte wasn't he thought this was a bad idea. "What is this place?" Wedge asked.

"Poor kid doesn't remember a thing. Wedge I am your father Megatron." Megatron said.

"Really?" Wedge asked.

"Yes let's start training." Megatron said.

Wedge was at the training room. Darkscream started to attack. Wedge took out his blaster. _Maybe if I aim at his wings._ Wedge thought. Wedge fired and Darkscream fell.

Gas skunk came with his tail attack. Wedge blocked it and knocked him down with his shoulder.

Slapper went at him with his tongue and Wedge dodged it and fired on him. Then a laser was fired at him it was Sky-byte.

"Kid you don't belong here." Sky-byte said and attacked with his anchor arm. Megatron blocked it with his swords.

"Come Sky-byte be more hospitable, the boy just got here now out of my sight!" Megatron said. Sky-byte left.

"Dad why do you hate the Autobots?" Wedge asked. Megatron looked angry.

"Because cons should be in control of the universe and for what happened to your mother." Megatron said.

"My mother?"Wedge asked. Megatron spun a tale about how the Autobots killed his mother and how Optimus prime personally did it. Wedge got angry. "Don't worry dad I'll get them good!" Wedge said. Megatron laughed.

Optimus was worried about Wedge. His son had to be alright and they had to get his memory back.

At the Megastar Wedge was getting a stick on con symbol. "You're ready." Megatron said.

"Thanks dad." Wedge said. The cons went on the attack to steal energy from a forest power plant. The Autobots arrived and the fight began. Wedge came out with con symbol and began to fire on them.

"Wedge stop!" Optimus said.

"Why should I? You killed my mother!" Wedge said.

"No Wedge Megatron killed your mother her name was Elita one. You got to remember!" Optimus said. Wedge knew that name from somewhere.

"Keep going son I'm so proud of you." Megatron said. Wedge wanted to make his 'father' proud. So went on the attack.

Hightower shot the weapon out of Wedge's hand and the rest of build team came out. "Wedge you're an Autobot! We're on the same team! Remember when we were working as construction works and then became a combat unit?" Heavyload said.

"And remember the time at the tower?" Grimlock said.

"And remember the fight with Runination?" Hightower said. Wedge had flashbacks of those times.

"I UH!" Wedge said holding his head.

"What's going on?" Megatron asked.

"He's getting his memories back." Scourge said. Optimus came over.

"Son." He said. Wedge looked up at Optimus.

"Dad," Wedge said.

"Scourge plan B." Megatron said.

"Yes Sir now Movor." Scourge said. Movor grabbed Wedge and took him to Megatron and held him down.

"Wedge you've been a bad boy. It seems that erasing your memory wasn't enough." Megatron said. Scourge took out a weapon and fired.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Wedge screamed. Soon that scream turned into a cry. "Waaaaah!"In Scourge's arms was Wedge and he was sparkling.

Ultra Magnus used his jet pack to swoop down and grab Wedge. Then he handed him to Optimus. "Megatron I suggest you leave before I loose my temper." Optimus said. Megatron and his troops left.

Optimus looked in his arms at his crying son Wedge. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this was the third time I couldn't protect you." Optimus said hugging the sparkling. The other Autobots gathered with sad looks on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 sparkling Wedge

Optimus and others returned to Autobot HQ. Wedge was crying. He hadn't stopped crying the whole time. Rapid run held his audios and said in annoyed tone. "Optimus why hasn't stopped crying?"

"I don't know," Optimus answered worriedly.

"Let me take a look at him I have degree in the medical field I'll find out what's wrong." Grimlock said. Optimus handed Wedge over with shaking hands. Grimlock took Wedge into the med bay.

The others had to wait to here on Wedge's condition. "Those cons if they try to hurt them I'll.." Hightower said.

"Hightower we're all upset about this, but Wedge went through an extreme change and needs our full support." Ultra Magnus said. The others had to agree.

Grimlock came out a while later. "He's going to be alright. The laser that turned him into a sparkling caused him a lot of pain. Don't worry I gave him some mild pain killers, he's resting right now." Grimlock said.

Everyone breathed the sigh of relief. "He has all his memories. But has the mind of sparkling so they way he acts around us is the way perceives us" Grimlock said.

"So he's still the same old Wedge?" Sideburn asked.

"In way yes." Grimlock they heard the sounds of a waking sparkling. "I'll bring him in after I gave him an energon bottle." Grimlock said.

Wedge opened his optics. He looked around while make baby noises. _I'm sparkling._ He had a flashback of Megatron. _The meany he did this to me! I think that's his name. Hey I'm in the med bay. Where is everybody?_ Wedge thought. His tank growled. _I'm hungry!_ Wedge made a noise that indicated he was going to cry. _I want my bottle!_ Wedge began to cry.

Grimlock came just in time. He grabbed the bottle and picked up Wedge then began to feed him. Wedge began to drink ravenously. "Slow down Wedge, I don't want you to get the hiccups." Grimlock said. Suddenly that very thing happened to the little bot. Grimlock placed him up to his shoulder and began to pat his back he didn't stop until heard a *Burp!*

"Wedge do you know who I am?" Grimlock asked.

 _Of course I do you're part of my team you're the back hoe._ "Gwim." Wedge said. Grimlock was surprised he knew Wedge was way too young to say his name.

"Boy are the guys going to get kick out of this." Grimlock said.

Grimlock came in with Wedge in his arms. Everyone gathered around. Optimus took Wedge in his arms. Wedge looked at him and said. "Daddy!" Optimus' spark melted.

"Yes Wedge, that's my boy." Optimus said hugging him.

Prowl took him in his arms. "Pwol" Wedge said. Everybody laughed.

X-brawn handled him next. "Hey squirt." X-brawn said.

"XB" Wedge said. Everyone laughed again.

Sideburn took him. "Hey buddy." He said.

"Buwn." Wedge said. Everyone laughed again.

Ultra Magnus took him. "Unca" Wedge said.

"That's right I'm your uncle," Ultra Magnus said. Everyone awed at how that was.

Rail spike took him. "Rail" Wedge said. Everyone laughed.

Rapid run took him. "Run-run." Everyone laughed again.

Midnight express took him. " Night!" Wedge said. Everyone laughed once again.

Mirage handled him. "Raj" Wedge said. Everybody snickered.

Ironhide held him. "Hide," Wedge said. Everyone chuckled.

W.A.R.S held him. "War." Wedge said. Everyone was surprised.

R.E.V took him next. "Wev." Wedge said. Everyone began to laugh.

Crosswise took him into his arms. "Cwoss." Wedge said. Everybody laughed.

Skid Z took him. "Skid." He said. Everyone laughed.

Heavyload took him. "Hey Wedge good to have you back home." Heavyload said.

"Heavy!" Wedge said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay Hightower your turn." Heavyload said.

"Heavyload I don't know," Hightower said. But Heavyload placed Wedge in his arms. Wedge looked up at him. "Hey, Wedge." Hightower said.

"Towew." Wedge said. Everyone laughed until. "Buddy. Towew buddy!" Wedge said.

"You still see me as your friend?" Hightower asked then hugged Wedge. "I should of been more friend to you, I promise I'll do better. If those cons come near you I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget!" Hightower said. Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Optimus we finished constructing a crib for Wedge to sleep in. Where do you want us to set it up?" Heavyload asked.

"Put in my room, I don't want him sleeping by himself with the cons after him and I'll be able to hear him if he needs anything." Optimus said. The crib was all set up Optimus placed Wedge in the crib.

"I hope you like it, Heavyload and the other build team members worked hard to make this for you." Optimus said.

Wedge snuggled in and got comfy. _This does feel nice._ Wedge thought. "They'll be happy that you like it." Optimus said. _My team is good. With Gwim fixing my boo-boo and giving energon. Now they made me this crib. I would be in sparkling paradise if had some toys._ Wedge thought.

"Maybe I can see if they can make you some toys how does that sound?" Optimus asked.

"TOYS!" Wedge said in whiny voice. Optimus laughed.

 _Look at me laughing at what sparkling said my own son._ Optimus said. Optimus retracted his face plate and kissed Wedge's cheek. "Goodnight Wedge." He said.

"Night-night daddy I wuv you." Wedge said. Optimus' spark melted.

"I love you too." Optimus said. Optimus placed a blanket over Wedge's torso and tucked in the sides. Wedge fell asleep. Optimus knew Wedge would very soon he had pretty long day.

The next day Optimus came in with Wedge in his arms who was having a bottle. Heavyload, Grimlock and Hightower came up. "Morning Optimus," Heavyload said.

"Morning Wedge," Hightower said.

"How is he?" Grimlock asked.

"He's fine." Optimus said.

"Koji is here we already told him what happened." Grimlock said. Optimus yawned.

"Optimus didn't get a good night's sleep?' Heavyload asked.

"Not with him crying for his bottle." Optimus said. Wedged pulled out the bottle and burped.

"Are you ready too see Koji? He's been really worried about you," Hightower said in cooing voice.

Wedge looked at him. _What's with him? Well at least he's funny._ Wedge laughed at Hightower's cooing attempt.

Optimus saw Koji and brought down Wedge where he could see the boy. _Is he the toy?_ Wedge wondered.

"Hi Wedge," Koji said. Wedge grabbed him he was wondering how this 'toy' could talk.

"Ko-ko" Wedge said. Optimus tried not to laugh but he knew this was serious.

"No Wedge it's Koji remember?" Optimus said. Wedge had flashback of him wanting Koji to go home because he didn't want his friend to get hurt. Wedge put him down.

"Sowwy Ko-ko." Wedge said.

"It's okay, tell you what I'll let you call me Ko-ko if you want to just don't grab me like that again okay." Koji said.

"Kay," Wedge said he liked that.

The build team came around they just had to spend time with Wedge. Optimus had to go to the fire station. He turned to the build team. "Will you watch him for me I have to got to the fire station okay." Optimus said.

"Sure thing." Heavyload said.

"Of course." Grimlock said.

"We'd love too." Hightower said. Koji saw them.

"Hey I brought some movies from home. They're kid friendly." Koji said.

"Well let's watch them." Heavyload said. Koji put in the first movie. Wedge was in Heavyload's lap.

The first movie was the first movie was Toy story. It was about these toys that came to life when no one was in the room. Wedge thought it was funny especially the piggy bank.

 _These toys are amazing._ Wedge thought. Woody makes friends with Buzz and they make it back to Andy. Wedge snuggled into Heavyload. Grimlock took Wedge up in his lap. The build team thought it would be fair to take turn's with Wedge in their laps.

Next movie was The lion king. He saw pride rock. There was baby Simba and the animals bowed before the prince. Simba and his dad watch the sunrise. The reminded Wedge of when he and his dad watched the sunset. Simba finds his father dead!

 _What if my daddy dies some day and I have to take over I don't know if I'm ready!_ Wedge thought. Simba grows up. Simba defeats Scar and becomes snuggled into Grimlock. Hightower took Wedge up in his lap.

Next movie was Bambi. The animals came to see Bambi. Wedge remembered when the Autobots did that with him. Bambi loses his mother and meets his father. _What she's gone?! That's not fair!_ Wedge thought then he had a flashback.

 _Elita one she was orange with little bit of pink here and there. "I love you sweetie," She said. Then there was blast the door was destroyed._

 _"Hello Elita what's that in your arms?" Megatron asked. Elita rushed to an escape pod._

 _"Remember sweetie I love you and your a son of leader." She said. The pod closed. A scream was heard from the outside._ End of flashback.

 _That was my mommy! The meany killed my mommy!_ Wedge thought he couldn't take the sadness anymore and began to cry. The others noticed.

Hightower placed Wedge up to his shoulder."There, there We're here no need to cry." Hightower said patting his back. But Wedge kept on crying. Hightower held him out and looked him in the optic. "What's wrong?" Hightower asked.

"M-MOMMY!" Wedge said and started crying again. Koji heard what he said and turned of the movie.

"Mommy? What does he mean?" Hightower asked.

"I think missing his mommy." Koji said.

"What I don't think that's possible." Heavyload said.

"He was too young to remember her." Grimlock said.

"Maybe not." Optimus said. Build team turned around.

"Optimus we didn't know we're.." Hightower said. Optimus held up his hand and opened his arms. Hightower placed Wedge in Optimus' arms.

"It's okay Wedge I knew your mother. She was a powerful and skilled warrior and very loving. She loved you so much she sacrifice herself to save you. To keep you from getting killed by Megatron." Optimus said Wedge calmed down. Optimus left to get him a bottle.

The next day. The Autobot brothers were chatting. Koji was talking to them.

Skid Z came in and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Optimus came in with Wedge who was sucking thumb.

Skid Z saw Optimus and came up. "Optimus if you're busy today can I watch Wedge?" Skid Z asked.

"Me Skid play!" Wedge said clapping his hands. Optimus could see Wedge wanted to play with Skid Z.

"Sure as matter a fact you can start now, I have some things to go over with the spy changers." Optimus said.

"Don't worry Optimus everything will be fine. I will take good care of him. We will have a super fun time." Skid Z said taking Wedge and tickling his stomach. Optimus was a little unsure. Skid Z put on a kid show.

Koji came up and sat down. Wedge saw Koji.

"Ko-ko!" He said.

"Hi Wedge." Koji said.

Heavyload and the build team came in they were carrying something. It was a box. Heavyload placed the box down and pulled out some toys. There was some blocks, a hammer and pegs and a Teddy bear.

Wedge squirmed around he wanted to play with those toys, now!

Skid Z put him down on the ground. Wedge crawled over and he seemed pretty interested.

"We made these toys for Wedge very popular for very young children." Grimlock said.

Wedge picked up the blocks and began stacking them. Wedge saw the pegs and hammer he placed the pegs in holed slab on leg and took the hammer then started pounding. Skid Z knelt down "Hey Wedge want go outside?" he asked.

"'Side!" Wedge said. Skid Z picked him up and walked out.

They were outside in a high rocky area. Wedge saw how up they were and whimpered because he was scared. "It's okay Wedge." Skid Z said. Soon Wedge forgot about being scared and began to play.

Soon Skid Z was goofing off instead of watching Wedge. Wedge crawled around. He wasn't paying attention to where was going and till he found himself on branch on the edge of the cliff. Wedge looked down and shrieked and began to cry. Skid Z heard Wedge saw where he was!

"Oh dear!" Skid Z said. He ran towards Wedge. The branch broke Wedge fell. Skids tried to catch him. Then Ultra Magnus came flying up and caught his nephew. Wedge was shaking.

"What a relief." Skid Z said. Skid Z came up to Ultra Magnus. "Is he okay?' He asked.

Ultra Magnus glared at Skid Z. "IS HE OKAY!? LOOK AT HIM HE'S SHAKING WITH FEAR! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" Ultra Magnus yelled.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Skid Z said.

"You bet it won't I'm relieving you." Ultra Magnus said.

"But!" Skid Z said.

"No buts!" Ultra Magnus snapped.

Ultra Magnus carried Wedge into the Med-bay. Wedge was trembling still. Ultra Magnus got a bottle sat down and began to feed him. Wedge's trembling stopped he knew he was safe. _Man, that was scary. But I think Skid is in trouble._ Wedge thought.

"Stupid kid he should've know to watch you when your outside I can't believe him." Ultra Magnus said.

"Unca?" Wedge said.

"Hmm? What is it my nephew?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Skid no bad me no lookie." Wedge said. Ultra Magnus paused and began to think. Then realized what Wedge said.

"I see you weren't looking where you were going. That's bad on your part. Skid Z is the adult you're the sparkling. He should've known better. I just don't want your father to go through the same heart ache he did with your mother." Ultra Magnus said.

TAI materialized. She wanted to know what happened. Ultra Magnus explained. "What was he thinking?! And I thought Sideburn was the irresponsible one." TAI said. TAI scanned him. She found no injuries.

The build team came they wanted to know what happened. Ultra Magnus explained. Boy did build team get mad. "When I get my hands on him he's going to need a GPS to find his muffler!" Hightower said.

"Hightower let Optimus handle Skid Z." Ultra Magnus said. Ultra Magnus had somethings to handle so put the build team in charge of Wedge.

Hightower was holding Wedge."Wedge I was worried that had lost teammate and friend when we found out you were Optimus' son please don't be mad." Hightower said.

"Unca told me ready." Wedge said.

"So Ultra Magnus already told you." Hightower said.

"I wuv you Towew, Heavy and Gwim." Wedge said.

"We love you too." Heavyload said. Wedge fell asleep. That was the last thing build team knew before conking out. The build team woke up. They were in the med bay. TAI had just finished repairing them. Optimus explained what happened and that they were going to find him.

Wedge was beyond scared when he woke up on the Megastar. Sky-byte knew this was wrong even for them. Sky-byte placed a tracking system on Wedge and put the signal to Autobot frequency. The Autobots picked it up. The Predacons and Decepticons found out due to scanning Wedge they discovered that he has the most powerful use of the Matrix.

The Autobots came to rescue Wedge. Megatron aim a powerful laser at Optimus. "Say good-bye to your daddy Wedge!" Megatron said.

"Daddy no!" Wedge said. A bright flash protected Optimus and Megatron couldn't tell where Wedge was he was just in his arms.

"Right here!" A voice said and attacked. It was Wedge he fired his laser Megatron knelt down injured. "That was for my mother and don't you dare threaten my family or team every again!" Wedge said in an older and wiser voice. Everyone was completely shocked.

The Autobots made it home.

"Wedge?" Optimus asked. Wedge fell face down. "Wedge!" Optimus shouted. "Get him to the Med-bay!" TAI shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 birthday

Wedge was in the med-bay on a bed fast asleep. TAI scan him. "He's okay apparently he unlocked his ability to use the matrix this what turned him back to normal and my scans show he is able to get the highest strength from the matrix this means he's one of the most powerful primes ever born. All he is exhausted." TAI said.

"Someday I hope I have a kid who will inherit my omega power." Ultra Magnus said.

"That would be good for you my brother." Optimus said.

TAI looked at the files sent in by Alpha Trion. "Tomorrow is Wedge's birthday." TAI said.

"Wow, that's great how old is he going to be?" Koji asked.

"14, since right now he's 13." TAI said.

"You know I have a party on my birthday every year I think Wedge should have one after all he's been through." Koji said.

"Great idea Koji." Optimus said. Wedge woke up. "Hey dad." He said.

"Wedge how are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

"Really tired." Wedge said.

"Don't worry tomorrow you'll be back on your feet." TAI said.

The next day. Wedge was constructing part of the space bridge. "Man it feels good to be outdoors again!" Wedge said.

"I'm glad that you feel good enough to help us out." Grimlock said.

"So what was it like using the matrix?" Hightower asked.

"Exhilarating, I also felt like an older version of myself." Wedge said.

"That's cool," Heavyload said.

"I know, I felt so amazed with all that energy and power going through my body." Wedge said.

"Whoa," Hightower said.

"You ready to head back Wedge?" Grimlock asked.

"Okay but why?" Wedge asked.

"You'll see." Heavyload said.

They entered the base it was dark. Wedge turned on the light and "Surprise! Happy Birthday Wedge!" Everyone said. There were balloons, streamers and a cake.

"What's going on?' Wedge asked he was completely amazed.

"Today's your birthday son." Optimus said.

"My birthday? But it also means today is the she," Wedge started to say.

"Yes I know, but let's not think about that. Today we are celebrating why you are with us." Optimus said.

Wedge was enjoying himself. There were games, movies and other things.

Ultra Magnus gave him a new laser.

The build team pitched in and gave him a wrench because his old one was worn out.

Koji gave him a book about earth construction. The spy-changers gave him specail tracks that will help him do some of the things they can do. "We must tell you it takes practice to use those." Mirage said.

"If you want we can teach you more of our tricks." REVS said.

"That would be cool." Wedge said.

Team Bullet train gave him a new tool box. Wedge couldn't wait to put his tools inside.

Skid-Z gave him a new power drill. Optimus gave him a picture of his mother. Wedge was amazed he touched the photo. "That's my mom?" Wedge asked.

"That sure is your mother. That picture was taken the day before our wedding." Optimus said.

"Thank you everyone, you made me feel specail." Wedge said. Wedge turned to Optimus.

"Thanks dad knowing I have father and it is you is the best gift I could have ever gotten." Wedge said.

"Having you as my son makes me happy. You know you are some much like your mother," Optimus said.

"I am?" Wedge asked.

"You sure are." Optimus said.

Optimus and Wedge hugged. "Group hug." Build team said. Everyone began to hug.

Wedge was so happy words could not describe how happy he felt.

"I love you dad." Wedge said.

"I love you son." Optimus said..

(there is more to come!)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 sick days

Today was going to be a nice sunny day. Everyone was waking up on the morning of this nice sunny day.

Optimus saw that everyone was awake but his son his 14 year old son Wedge. "That's odd Wedge is normally up and at em at this time." Optimus said. He decided to check on him. He knew he had a project on the space bridge to do with the rest of the build team.

He walked into his son's room. He saw Wedge almost invisible beneath the covers. "Son," Optimus said. "It's time to wake up." he said.

Wedge just groaned.

Optimus pulled the covers back. Wedge looked at him. "Dad I feel terrible my throat hurts." Wedge said.

Optimus placed his hand on Wedge's forehead. It felt pretty hot. "I'll be back with the thermometer." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus saw Optimus come out of Wedge's room and head into the bathroom. He saw Optimus come out with the thermometer.

"What's going on?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I think Wedge has a fever." Optimus said.

Optimus went back into Wedge's room. "Keep this under your tongue." he told Wedge after placing the thermometer under his tongue. The thermometer beeped. Optimus looked at it. "You have a fever, you need to stay in bed." Optimus said.

Optimus told everyone that Wedge was sick in bed.

The build team needed Wedge to finish the part of the space bridge they were working on. But they understood since Wedge was sick he needed to rest in bed.

A couple of hours later Optimus came to check on Wedge. He took Wedge's temperature It hasn't gone down it went up. Optimus had TAI call a medic. First aid came to the call.

"Okay Wedge say, 'ah'" First aid said.

"Ah," Wedge said.

"Tech tonsillitis just like I thought." First aid said. "To take care of this Wedge is going to need surgery." First aid said.

Wedge looked a bit nervous. "Dad," Wedge said holding Optimus' hand.

"Don't worry son, I had this surgery done when I was a kid." Optimus said.

"Yes it's nothing to worry about I've done it several times so there is nothing to worry about." First aid said.

"When will the surgery happen?" Wedge asked.

"Tomorrow morning. It's important for you to have some rest before the surgery." First aid said. "Oh don't eat or drink anything after midnight tonight." he said.

"So I can't eat breakfast tomorrow?" Wedge asked.

"Nope but you will get a Popsicle of your favorite flavor after it's over." First aid said.

"Son soon you will have as much ice cream as you want." Optimus said.

"Why?" Wedge asked.

"Because the day after surgery you have to eat soft and cold foods because hot foods or hard foods will hurt to eat." First aid said.

The next day Wedge got wheeled into surgery. Soon Wedge was put under.

When Wedge woke up he didn't know what happened. His throat really heart and he felt dizzy.

"Wedge the surgery is over it was success." First aid said.

Wedge just went back sleep.

"We better let him sleep the more he sleeps the better," First aid said.

After a couple days Wedge felt more like himself. He ate some ice cream. Wedge still didn't feel like talking. But First aid said after the end of the next week he should feel as good as new.

Sure enough First aid was right.

Wedge was up and around and talking in a nice strong voice.

Optimus was glad his son was all better.

Wedge was happy to all better too.

To be continued.


End file.
